09 December 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-12-09 ; Comments *Start of show features an "individual" version of 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen' by the man himself: "For Jesus Christ our Saviour was born on Christmas Day....duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh....dum something something something..." *A listener enquires about a Steeleye Span record (this one) played by JP during his DJ set at Glastonbury and John promises to find it and play it the following week: however, he doesn't appear to have done this. Sessions *None: Billy Bragg recorded live at the QEH on 1999-12-04. Tracklisting *Kraken: 'Meatball (Compilation 12"-The Infantry E.P.)' (Underfire) *Mortician: 'Chainsaw Dismemberment (CD-Chainsaw Dismemberment)' (Relapse) :(JP: 'I hope most of you got to listen to the carol concert that we did last night. It's an extraordinary thing: we came into Radio 1 today, nobody knew anything about it, just Barmy Joe from the Evening Session was the only person, and of course, it doesn't matter frankly, but he was the only person who knew anything about it, because Zoe (Ball) wasn't involved, or Pete Tong or anything, but it was a fantastic programme, and if you missed it you missed a treat.') *Les Très Bien Ensemble: 'Je Veux Etre Un Symbol Sexuel (7")' (Elefant) :(JP: 'I was saying to one of my chums from Radio 4 (cos I'm very broad-minded, me, I'll associate with anybody), last night we could have actually done a festival of Nazi song: "1, 3, Horst Wessel song," and nobody would have known. But we didn't, of course.') *Lonesome Organist: 'Fly On My Plate (CD-Cavalcade)' (Thrill Jockey) *L'Augmentation: 'Cartoon Strip (CD-Pigalle)' (Kooky) *Mr Psyke: 'Shell (12")' (Emotif Recordings) *Creators: 'There's Gonna Be An Angel (Compilation CD-Wop Ding A Ling: Classic New York Doo Wop)' (Ace) *Billy Bragg: live from the Queen Elizabeth Hall *#It Says Here *#Scholarship Is The Enemy Of Romance *#Island Of No Return *#The Myth Of Trust *#Richard *#Saint Monday *#Gene *#Levi Stubbs' Tears *#A13 Trunk Road To The Sea *Mr. Len: 'This Morning (12")' (Matador) (a wrong speed moment) *High Fidelity: 'Unsorry (CDS)' (Plastique Recordings) *Khaya: 'This Is The Most Sad Song (CD-Avoidance)' (SL) *Wayne Wonder: 'Keep Them Coming (7")' (Mad House) Peelenium 1983 #Fall: 'The Man Whose Head Expanded (LP-Palace Of Swords Reversed)' (Cog Sinister) #Fall: 'Kicker Conspiracy (LP-Palace Of Swords Reversed)' (Cog Sinister) #New Order: 'Leave Me Alone (LP-Power, Corruption & Lies)' (Factory) #This Mortal Coil: 'Song To The Siren (7")' (4AD) *Fun City: 'Oh! Oh! I Love Her So (LP-Mallard Way)' (Nytemare) *Klute: 'Drive Down (12")' (Certificate 18) *'(file b cuts out during the above)' *Ramsay Midwood: 'Spinnin' On This Rock (CD-Shoot Out At The Chinese OK Restaurant)' (Glitterhouse) *Monograph: 'Long Stretch (CD-Lorelei)' (Shinkansen Recordings) *Access 58: 'Resolution (12"-Dark Side EP)' (Access 58) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-12-09 *b) jp091299.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:02:00 *b) 01:47:37 ;Other *a) Many thanks to the taper. *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Peelenium Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment